1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a ratchet transmission, and more particularly to a ratchet transmission for use as an adjustment device for a seat in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A diverse number of devices for making weight and height adjustments for vehicle seats are well known in which the adjustment for weight, for example, because of the relatively high amount of force needed, is mostly accomplished via a reversible ratchet, and in which the height adjustment is mostly accomplished by an independent adjustment device, either in the form of a parallelogram or a trapezoid rod system, such being operated by a jigger. These known height adjustment devices, however, are not useful, that is, they cannot function while the seat is weighted down.